Escaping
by Khalia-sama
Summary: Fantasy and reality are like two tectonic plates. They lie on the same plane, yet shift and move on their own. Today, they shifted. PKMNBEY Pairing undecided.


Good day to you all. Yes, I've posted another story, but this one I've had floating around in my head for at least a year now. This is kind of a remake, since I wrote a fic like this one YEARS ago. o3o Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this. I would greatly appreciate reviews, for they would help me as a writer. But yeah, this fic pretty much follows the original Beyblade storyline (1st season) with some changes. Also, the pairing for this fic is undecided. Please help.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither Pokemon or Beyblade or the plot. I only own my characters and any plot changes.

* * *

Lost and forgotten, a body shivered under the powers of the water and the wind

Lost and forgotten, a body shivered under the powers of the water and the wind. Frail fingers dug into the soggy sand beneath in hopes of clinging to the world around them. Dark maroon strands of hair pooled around the body's head, appearing to take on the ugly sight of blood.

Everything was wrong.

The person attempted to lift their head. It was a girl. She collapsed onto the sand, and chocked as she inhaled. The grittiness scarred her throats and lungs. With the little strength left, she forcibly crawled towards a discarded bag. Her bag?

She pressed her hand over the soggy material. It was hers, she could tell by the object that rest within it. Good, it was safe. Salty tears poured down her cheeks. She was scared now, for herself.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Darkness.

_**Escaping**_

**One: Shift**

There was always something about the unconscious that disturbed her. The cause for falling into such a state was usually ugly, traumatic. Yet the product, the unconsciousness, was beautiful, calm. It was a disturbing cause and effect. Not only that, but the fact that she was trapped within a dark, boundless prison made the reality of the truth all the worse.

The girl's brain began to pick up normal function. All five senses slowly began to connect with her body.

Smell was the first to come back. As the girl breathed in slowly, she picked the scents of antiseptics. It was a clean, yet strong smell, comforting almost.

Hearing returned soon after. She could distinctly hear her heart 'lub-dubing' in her ears. This was accompanied by the calming tone of her breath and an almost faint beeping noise.

Touch followed next. She could feel most of her body covered in some type of itchy material, while her arms and legs were showered by the touches of a smoother, gentler material. Her head was cradled by an object that felt like a cloud. A pillow perhaps?

Taste came back to her immediately after touch. A despicable, foul taste was thickly layered within her mouth and on her tongue, making her face scrunch up in disgust.

And finally, deemed one of the more important senses, sight finally returned.

The girl's eyelids fluttered open slowly. They closed immediately, her throat concocting a whimper of discomfort at the bright light that met her eyes. There was so much white.

The girl grasped the rough material below her tightly. With great effort, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. As she moved her left arm, she felt a stinging sensation just below the elbow. Looking over, she saw a needle stuck in said part of flesh. She cringed slightly, seeing the medical tape placed over that sharp, shiny needle.

The girl directed her attention to the beeping noise she had been hearing since she awoke. It was a machine. It made a beeping yelp every time her heart pumped. She noted this because it was a heart monitor, whatever they were actually called. She followed the two wires attached to the machine to the flesh of her chest that covered her heart. The wires attached to her skin via little suction pads were hidden by the scratchy material of an off white hospital gown. Her head cocked to the side slightly.

"You've awoken."

The girl jumped. She turned wide and fearful eyes onto the intruder. She saw a woman standing at the entrance of the girl's temporary room. The poor girl hadn't even heard a door opening!

The woman at the door was a nurse. She wore a sea green scrubs uniform and held a clipboard in her arms. She had slightly curled dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and the slight wrinkles on the woman's face gave the indication that she was an older woman. She smiled softly as she walked towards the girl's bed.

"My name is Tei. Now, I'm just going to do a quick check up on you."

The girl nodded. The nurse did a quick check up of the girl's vitals and smiled in an approving manner.

"It won't be long now until you are released," the blonde haired nurse said cheerfully.

The girl cracked an unsure smile. She bowed her head slightly after the elder woman bowed to her and walked gracefully out of the room. However, she did not close the door. Instead, she turned to her left, spoke to someone the girl could not see, bowed again, and left. The girl blinked silently at the man before her.

He was an elderly man; that was certain. His eyebrows and mustache were a stark white. His eyes were closed in a cheerful smile. He was dressed professionally, what with the gray suit, white collared shirt, red bow tie, and grey and white bowler hat. He leaned slightly onto the cane in both hands and stared at the young girl before him with mirth.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake," the old man said sincerely.

The girl stared with apprehension. The man sighed and pulled up a chair next to the girl's hospital bed.

It was a long afternoon.

* * *

The girl sat in a metal chair, wide awake, and without any wires attached to her body or needles sticking out of her arm. She was still confined to wearing the uncomfortable hospital gown, but she didn't complain. The sun was replaced by the moon, the silvery glow bathing her thin figure. The curtains covering her window were drawn, allowing her to stare out into the small garden that was planted next to the hospital.

Thoughts swarmed and buzzed within her skull. She wasn't where she was supposed to be. Swallowing a shaky breath, she shook her head softly. The moonlight caught the maroon color of her hair and bathed it silver, transforming the color. She stopped and stared out the window with watery eyes. The girl drew her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth slightly in the now heated metal chair.

The girl with the maroon hair stood to her feet, shivering slightly as her bare feet came into contact with the cold tiled floor. She shuffled over to a small table next to her hospital bed, and grasped the fabric of her bag the old man - Mr. Dickenson is what he had called himself - brought to her on her request. She pulled it open and reached inside, drawing out a large, oval object.

The girl walked back to her chair, and sat with her knees drawn to her chest once more. She cradled the object with all the love and tenderness she could offer in her time of comfort. She glanced down at the object. The girl smiled softly. She nuzzled the object with her nose, and then her cheek. Soon, she fell into a different dark abyss. Sleep had come to comfort her.

The object in the girl's arms glowed softly as the moonlight graced it with its delicate touches. It was a large, brown egg. It was special.

That night, the girl slept deeply, and was not disturbed, even when her nurse returned the next morning to check on her, only to find the girl out cold, folded up on the metal chair. Tei would smile, mumble to herself that the girl was fine and leave. The girl would wake up later in the day, realizing that today would be the start of a brand new life.

That day, Alex Hiten, would wake up to realize something important:

The tectonic plates that were fantasy and reality had shifted, and she was caught in the middle of it.


End file.
